Home for Christmas
by snickers3339
Summary: First Christmas with your new boyfriend - Wait - Make that 'First Christmas with your new boyfriend in Tennessee'. What could go wrong? Sequel to Waterworks Full-out Moliver, some LxJ


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Disney...

**A/N: I GOT A NEW GUITAR. Hehehe. I'm just REALLY excited. It's a beautiful guitar - Amazing sound - And CRAFTED IN CANADA! :D Hehehe. It's an 'Art & Lutherie', steel-string, folk-acoustic. :) Prettyyy. -giggles-**

**Okay, now that's over - Let's move on.**

* * *

**Chapitre Un - Together  
**

"Oh-- My-- _DADDY_! THANK YOU!! _THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU!_" screeched Miley Stewart, upon discovering this new tidbit of information, so kindly given to her by her father.

"Miley - Bud," Robby Ray said calmly. "They have to ask their parents first-- Come on.. Okay - Now, _let go_ of my arm--"

Miley squealed, bouncing up and down, surpassing the height of her father as she jumped up.

They were going back to Tennessee for Christmas - For a whole 2 and a half weeks - And what made her even more excited was the fact that for the first time, her father was permitting her to bring her best friend and boyfriend along.

"Lilly's gonna be _so_ excited, and I can't _wait_ to tell Oliver!"

"Oh - Miley," Robby Ray cut in, suddenly sharp. "About that - I don't want no funny business _at all_, okay - Or we're never doing this again."

"What funny business?" she asked innocently, pouting up at him, suddenly calm and neutral.

"Oh, come on, bud - You know what I'm talking about."

She laughed. "I promise, dad - Don't worry. I'm still your little girl," she said somewhat soothingly. "But _not_ right now - 'Cause I have a date with Oliver. Bye!"

--

"Hey Miles," Oliver greeted, wrapping an arm around her, and planting a quick kiss on her lips. She barely acknowledged it, quite literally bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Mm - Hey. Okay - Come on - I have to tell you something."

"What-- _Ommph_." He didn't manage to finish his sentence, as she was dragging him off down to the beach, where they could sit and talk.

He nearly tripped going down the steps, and nearly fell running across the sand, but she continued, clearly determined to tell him something.

"Okay," he panted, once she dragged him onto the sand. "What did you want to tell me?" He stretched out, trying to regain his breath. The air whooshed out of him again, as Miley rolled on top of him, planting her elbows on his chest.

"Alright - So, you know how I go to Tennessee for Christmas every year?"

His eyes darkened, and he frowned. "Yes," he said slowly, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. It was selfish - But he wanted this Christmas to be special - Considering it was their first one as a couple.. He thought she would have managed to get out of it.

To his surprise, she grinned, and laughed at him. "Aw, Oliver, there's no need to be sad."

"You go every year," he whined, craning his neck a little as he attempted to sit up. She pushed him back down swiftly.

"Yes - But Oliver, listen," she commanded. "This year.. Daddy says.. That you and Lilly can come with us!"

"You're serious?!"

She nodded eagerly. "Yes! _I'm_ so excited - Aren't _you _excited?!" She sat up, crossing her legs over his lap, so he too could sit up.

"I have to ask my mom," he told her, trying not to burst into excitement.

"I know that, silly. I'm just giving you an idea of what your Christmas is going to be like."

"Oh really? And what should I tell my mom?"

She raised an newly waxed eyebrow, smiling. "Well," she started, tracing a finger down his chest. "You could tell her," she whispered, leaning in and brushing her lips against his ear, satisfied to feel him shiver. "There's_ lots_ of snow.. And the air.. is _so much_ nicer than it is here.. It's gonna be a _real_ Christmas experience for you.. And.." She pulled back, pouting. "You never have spent Christmas with me." She lightly pushed her lips onto his, light as a feather, and pulled back, before he could respond. Her voice stopped being husky and low, and she returned to her normal pitch, talking normally. "So, when are you going to ask her?" she chirped.

He took her hand and stood up. "I could ask her now," he said obediently, inclining his head adorably.

"Aw, you don't have to..."

"No, no, no-- Let's go!"

She laughed to herself, allowing herself to be dragged off by Oliver.

--

"Mom?" he called, looking in the kitchen. "Mom!"

"There's a note on the fridge," Miley pointed out. releasing his hand to pick it up. "Says that she's been called into work."

"Oh," he said, disappointed. "But I want to ask her now," he whined like a small child, as if Miley were able to make his mother magically appear.

"Relax Ollie. Just ask your mom when she gets back." Miley smiled widely, wrapping her arms around his neck. "But nobody's home now-- I think we have some time to ourselves," she murmured, planting a light kiss on his lips. He tingled, and immediately slid his arms around his waist, clasping his hands at her back.

"Mm... Like what?"

She ignored him, planting kisses down his jawline.

Footsteps bounded down the stairs - And they jumped apart, attempting smiles at Oliver's younger brother who was looking at them curiously. "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing-- Just.. Uh-- Talking--"

"Were you making out?" Miley and Oliver blushed at his choice of words, while shaking their heads furiously.

"No-- Talking--"

"--Because, mom said that if you two were ever kissing in front of me, that you'd be in big trouble, Oliver."

"We weren't doing anything!" they chorused, still blushing.

"_I_ don't believe you."

"Do you believe in ten dollars?"

"Twenty."

Oliver's lip twitched, as his eyes narrowed. His brother crossed his arms expectantly, a taunting smirk on his lips.

"Fine."

"Oh great - So... What were you two doing?"

"Talking," Oliver said grouchily.

"Oh great - You two do that!" His brother waltzed off, swinging around his newly recieved twenty dollars.

"I hate him." Miley didn't respond, and he turned, not seeing her near him. "Miles?" He frowned. "_Miley_? Where'd you go?"

He strolled into the living room, and his eyes popped out of his head - Taking in the sight of Miley - Sitting rather seductively on the couch, smiling at him mischievously. She beckoned him with one finger, and he all but pounced onto the couch next to her.

"Playful, are we?" she asked, amused, as he began a trail of kisses down her cheek.

"Look who's talking," he mumbled against her skin.

"I'm just hyper. Can't wait for you to ask your mom!"

"Mm. Me too," he said distractedly.

"Oliver, not too hard - Daddy got so mad when you left a mark the last time," she reminded, as he kissed to her neck, pressing his lips harder against her pulse point.

He chuckled. "Oh yeah - He wouldn't stop glaring at me for a whole week. I'm surprised he's letting me go." He looked up, suddenly worried. "He is letting me go, right? This isn't just something you devised?"

"No, _no_," she laughed, patting his head, then running her fingers through his hair. "He's okay with it."

He was about to lean in again, when the front door opened, and his mother stalked in, looking quite angry.

"Hey mom!" he stated casually, sliding away from Miley, and draping an arm over her shoulder, toying with her hair. Miley quickly turned on the TV, and widened her eyes slightly, looking completely innocent. It was natural now.

"Hi, Mrs. Oken," Miley said pleasantly.

"Hello Miley," she said warmly, taking off her shoes. "Oliver," she sighed. "Can you please put your shoes away?"

"What? They're just shoes, mom-- Ow!" he yelped as Miley pinched him. She stared at him meaningfully, and nudged him. "What..?"

"..."

"Oh! Hey mom - Uh.. Miley and I have something to ask you."

"Yes?" she asked tiredly, walking into the living room, after retrieving a glass of water. She pulled out a chair to sit on, while Oliver untangled himself from Miley, who in turn uncurled her feet from underneath her. He grabbed her hand quickly, feeling nervous.

"Uh.. Miley.. Well.. You know how Miley goes to Tennessee _every_ Christmas, right?"

"Right."

"And how I never get to spend time with her?"

"..Okay.."

"Well.. Miley-- And Mr. Stewart - They _both_ came up with this idea.. That.. I could go with them this year..?"

_Silence_.

Oliver's hand was sweating - and he wondered whether Miley was disgusted enough to pull away. To his surprise - She tightened her grip on his hand, and smiled at him affectionately. He returned the smile gratefully.

"It would.. Be you, Miley, and Mr. Stewart?"

"Well--" He looked to Miley for help. She nodded.

"It'll be my father, _Jackson, Lilly_, Oliver and myself," Miley offered helpfully. "It'll just be for a couple weeks. We'll be back just before school lets in again," Miley said carefully.

Mrs. Oken sipped her water, looking between the two teenagers. "Your father will be there?" she asked Miley.

"Definitely. Along with the rest of my family."

"Lilly too?"

"I still have to ask her," Miley admitted sheepishly.

"Hmm.." Mrs. Oken put her glass down. "Well - Oliver.. Can I trust you?"

"You're letting me go?!"

"Yes I am. But please, answer the question."

".. You can trust me," he said obediently.

"Miley?" Miley blushed at being called upon, but nodded.

"You can trust me, Mrs. Oken."

"Good." She took her glass again, looking at Oliver over the rim of her glasses. "Now, Oliver - I think Miley needs to take you shopping to get some proper winter attire. Board shorts will not suffice, right Miley?"

Miley laughed. "No can do," she said brightly. "Come on, Oliver - shopping!" she squealed, dragging him up off the couch. "Thank you Mrs. Oken," she said excitedly, hugging Oliver's mother, before skipping towards the door, humming happily to herself.

And Oliver was too happy to even complain that she was making him go shopping.

* * *

_^_^  
_


End file.
